Lonney Gundam
by Janako
Summary: Un fic Anti-Relena basado en los Lonney Toon... Segunda parte!
1. Parte 1

****

Advertencia: todos aquellos fanáticos de Relena no lean el siguiente fic porque para ser les sinceros no la trato muy bien, esto se debe a que soy Anti-Relena. Bien, ya están advertidos después no quiero quejas.

****

Lonney Gundam.

Basado en "El coyote y el Correcaminos"

Parte 1:

Por el desierto se ven dos figuras corriendo a toda velocidad. Heero (Soldadius perfectus rapiditius) utiliza todas sus energías para escapar de Revela, digo Rellena, no, no, Relela... (¿Cómo era? O_o, vaaa) Recomosea (Tontarus estupidus boluditius) dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

–Heero!!! Deja que te alcance, sólo quiero estar con tigooooooo.

–Primero muerto!!!

Rellena tubo que dejar de correr ya que su cuerpo no podía más. 

–No puedo alcanzarlo, es muy rápido... Entonces tendré que aplicar otro método, utilizaré la tecnología. Ya verás Heero Yuy, no te podrás escapar de mí– agregó finalmente con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

–Mmm. ¿Qué puedo usar?... Ha, ya sé... – saca su teléfono celular– Pargan, necesito que me traigas una super moto.

–Como usted ordene señorita, se la haré llegar de inmediato.

–Eso espero, porque como sabrás estoy muy ocupada. Después de atrapar a Heero tengo que volver al reino Sanc para seguir esparciendo mis ideas pacifis...

PLASH

–Hay... ¿qué pasó? @_@ – dijo Revela adolorida y con los ojos con remolinos, ya que le había caído en sima una enorme caja con el sello Peacecraft.

–Valla que eso fue rápido... 

Relela abrió la caja y se encontró con que el vehículo estaba separado en 3 piezas.

–Oh, rayos, hay que armarlo– sin perder tiempo comenzó su labor.

20 horas más tarde (Eso fue rápido siendo Reheha, parece que va mejorando)

–Ufff, por fin, me costó mucho, era muy complicado (había que conectar 4 tornillos -_-)

–Bien Heero Yuy, doondee estaaaaaass?– dijo "cantando" (ya que más bien es desafinando)

En ese momento el susodicho, que se había parado detrás de esta sin que se diera cuenta, gritó:

–OMAE O KOROSU!!!

–Haaaaaa

Al oírlo Refea saltó asta el cielo del susto.

–Hn, Hn– dijo Heero, con su clásica mirada mortal, antes de alejarse a toda velocidad.

–Te atraparé– dijo después de caer sobre la moto y arrancarla a toda velocidad.

Y así comenzaba una nueva persecución. Receta estaba a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo cuando este comenzó a correr por una vía de tren, lo que hacía no sólo que la moto anduviese más lento, sino también que los dientes de la lela corrieran peligro.

–He-he-ee-ee-rr-oo ee-ss-pp-ee-rr-aa-mm-ee-ee (a las palabras entrecortadas agregarle un castañeteo constante de dientes)

Esta estaba tan desesperada por atraparlo que no se dio cuenta que el tren se acercaba a ellos. En el último momento Heero logró hacerse a un lado, sin embargo (y como era de esperarse) Reidiota reaccionó tarde y terminó abrazada de dicho tren, el cual la iba alejando cada vez más de su obsesión (chi, chi, Heerito)

–VOLVEREEEEEeeeeeeeeee!!!– se pudo escuchar su grito a lo lejos.

****

CONTINUARÁ

NA: bien, que les parece. jejejeje, lo sé, soy mala con Reinmobrable, muajajajajaja cof cof cof. Rayos, odio cuando pasa eso...

En fin, sólo continuaré el fic si es que a alguien le interesa. Así que ya saben mandenmen sus comentarios a janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar o un Reviews que es lo mismo.

Ha, casi me olvido, por si a alguien se le pasó por alto, el "Hn, Hn" de Heero imita al "Bip, bip" del correcaminos.

Sayonara

Janako

Pd: No olviden autodetonarse.


	2. Parte 2

**Advertencia**: Recuerden, todos aquellos fanáticos de Relena no lean el siguiente fic porque para ser les sinceros no la trato muy bien, esto se debe a que soy Anti-Relena. Bien, ya están advertidos después no quiero quejas.

Lo que va entre [ ] son comentarios míos.

**Parte 2**

–Puede que mi primer intento haya fallado, pero aún tengo otros intentos bajo la manga– dijo la Lela [nop, no fue un error mío, ella lo dijo mal -_- que esperaban] –Veamos... (10 minutos después) ...mmmm... (20 minutos después!!) ...mmmm... (30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS!!!) Lo tengo!!! 

Marcó frenéticamente varios números en su celular hasta que por fin dió con el correcto. 

[-_-]

–Pargan, necesito los súper patines ya!!

–En seguida se los mando señorita.

–Perfecto...

Cuando hubo cortado la comunicación, debajo de sus pies comenzó a verse una oscura sombra que se iba agrandando conforme pasaban los segundos. 

Por un milagro, o error, de la naturaleza, Reesa se percató de ello y con una sonrisa triunfal se movió cuatro pasos a la derecha, bien lejos de la sobra que indicaba que la caja caería allí.

–Ja! Creían que me pasaría lo mismo dos veces... 

[5...] 

–Por supuesto que no...

[4...] 

–Mi inteligencia superior no permite que eso suceda... 

[si como no -_-, 3... ]

–Soy tan, pero tan inteligente... 

[2...] 

–Tanto que soy superior a los demás...

fiiiiiuuuuuuuuu (sonido de viento)

[1...] 

–Soy superior a todas las demás pers...

PUM [0...]

Sin embargo, parece que la naturaleza se dio cuenta de su grave error y en el último minuto una ráfaga de viento posicionó la caja justo sobre la Retarada, lo que dio como resultado que al caer la caja hiciera que Reesacosa comiera tierra hasta por las orejas.

[GRACIAS NATURALEZA!!!!!!!! ^_^] 

–Cof, cof, cof... haaaa @_@– desgraciadamente, como todos saben y para malestar del mundo, la Relela es de un material similar al Gundamio, no se muere, es pesada, y como es de un material ábiotico carece de inteligencia. –Eso me dolió... basta de perder el tiempo, es hora de ir tras Heero.

Se puso los patines y tomó el pequeño control remoto que venía con ellos. Dicho control tenía sólo dos botones, los cuales tenían un gran cartel debajo de cada uno donde se especificaba su función, bajo el primero, de color rojo, podía leerse claramente la palabra "ENCENDIDO", bajo el segundo, de color azul, decía "APAGADO".

Tetera observó el aparato unos minutos y luego finalmente decidió encenderlo.

Tic..... (nada pasó)

Tic, tic (volvió a intentarlo sólo para obtener el mismo resultado)

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic... 

–Qué le pasa a esta cosa!?– gritó perdiendo la pasiencia. [Ustedes si entienden que es lo que pasa no es cierto? -_-]

–Grrrrr... Mm? y si pruebo con el otro botón?

Tic

Fiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (sonido de miniturbinas encendidas)

–Haaaaaaaa, auxilio!!! Alguien deténgame, por favor!!!!– gritaba desesperada mientras se movía a toda velocidad haciendo equilibrio torpemente sobre un pié para luego cambiar al otro. –Alguien ayúdeme!!!!!!!!!!!

Cric, cric, cric (sonido de grillos) [de dónde?, qué importa? muejejejeje ^`o´^]

En una de las montañas, a varios kilómetros de la chica, se encontraba una figura muy conocida que observaba el espectáculo. Heero, con su ya patentada mirada mortal, veía los penosos malabares de "la cosa".

–Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no, no!! detengansen!![como si los patines la escucharan -_-]... cuidado con esa mont... PAM 

Reidiota se estampillo contra una montaña que no pudo esquivar..., y para desgracia de ELLA el golpe fue tan fuerte que movió una enorme piedra que se encontraba haciendo equilibrio en la cima, provocando que se cayera...

TUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

...justo donde la oxigenada se encontraba, enterrándola por lo menos 6 metros bajo tierra.

–Muajajajajajaja– Heero, que hasta entonces había mantenido su postura estoica, al ver el incidente, comenzó a reírse de esa forma maniática tan característica.

–Ha-a-ay qu-e do-lor– logró decir con dificultad la Lela mientras lentamente salía de debajo de la roca. –Un momento... – todos sus sentidos se pusieron al máximo como si buscaran detectar el origen de algo. –Heero se encuentra por allá, puedo oírlo reírse

Y sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde, se incorporó y volvió a encender los patines, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el soldado perfecto. Este último al ver que su eterna perseguidora se acercaba dejó de reírse para comenzar a correr, claro que no sin antes...

–Hn, Hn!

Y la persecución comenzó, sobre una de las rutas que cruza el desierto.

Refea ya había logrado dominar un poco mejor el manejo de su "medio de transporte" y le resultaba más fácil moverse con ellos, por supuesto que cada cierto tramo hacía algún que otro malabar para no caerse. 

Al ver ese detalle el japonés no lo dudó y se salió de la ruta para internarse entre las montañas donde el suelo no era llano, sino que había subidas y bajadas, además de obstáculos. 

–Oh, oh... Woww– Receta logró esquivar una piedra –wooooww– y otra –wowowowo– y otra –haaaaaa....

TUC

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte con la cuarta, y como esta no era muy grande se tropezó enterrándose con la cara en la arena.

Sin embargo, esto no la detuvo. Inmediatamente se incorporó y volvió a la carga... sólo para terminar abrazada a la siguiente roca... pero esto fue suficiente?? Noo, por supuesto que no, volvió a continuar con la persecución... [esta tiene deseos de hacerse pomada... bueeeeeeno, si taaaanto lo desea... muejejeje]

"Persevera y triunfarás" dice el dicho, y parecía que estaba a punto de convertirse en verdad. Rellena había logrado llegar peligrosamente cerca de su objetivo, sólo unos escasos metros la separaban de poder ahorcarlo [ejem, quiero decir abrazarlo], estaba cerca, muy muy cerca... y de pronto, su amado príncipe azul se paró en secó y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el pasó. Al ver esto Revela apagó las miniturbinas de sus patines. Grave error, ya que al hacerlo, perdió todo el impulso que estos le daban y comenzó a caer por el acantilado que no vió por estar tan concentrada en ya saben quien. 

Al darse cuanta de que caía en picada Reheha volvió a encender los patines, con la esperanza de que esto sirviera para evitar que siguiera cayendo..., pero, estos sólo encendieron por unos segundos para luego apagarse por completo y para siempre. 

Qué tan grande es la desgracia de Receta? Pues más de la que ustedes creen, ya que el corto impulso que le dieron los patines sólo sirvió para correrla un poco hacia la izquierda, provocando así que se estrellara contra una roca que sobresalía de una montaña.

Y su desgracia es aún mayor ya que al impactar contra dicha roca, hizo que esta se desprendiera de la montaña y cayera en picada, quedando Reyasabenque debajo y la roca encima de ella, por lo que quedaba del acantilado, hasta encontrarse con lo inevitable, el final de este...

PUUUUMMMMMM

La lela hizo un agujero en el suelo con forma de chica deforme...

PUUUUMMMMMM

No me digan que se habían olvidado de nuestra amiga la Roca... [^_^]

[En este capítulo la Reytodolodemás no podrá aparecer más.... muejejejejeje]

Mientras tanto en la cima del acantilado, el estoico joven miraba hacia abajo, asegurándose de que su pesadilla había caído hasta el fondo. Una vez que lo comprobó decidió alejarse caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, claro que no sin antes...

–Hn, Hn– dedicarle a la Reestreyada una mirada de muerte y su clásico gruñido.

[Otra victoria más para el soldado perfecto!!!!!!!! ^_^]

**Continuará**

Bien, aquí está la segunda parte y va dedicada especialmente a aquellas personas que me pidieron que lo continúe, ya sea con un mail o un Review, diciendo que les gustó la primera, y espero que esta también sea de su agrado.

Como ya dije, sólo continuaré el fic si es que a alguien le interesa. Así que ya saben mandenmen sus comentarios a janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar o un Review que es lo mismo.

Sayonara

Janako

Pd: No olviden autodetonarse.


End file.
